winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Sirenix Power
' ' Winx Sirenix Power is an application for iOS and Android in which you can play as either Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Aisha or Tecna to rescue the Selkies and beat Tritannus and the Trix. There are four kinds of places, Infinite Ocean , Shark Eye Mountain , Pillar of Control and Pillar Of Balance . Each divided to four levels, Ocean Training, Sirenix Training, Beat Tritannus and Rescue a Selkie. You can control it by either tilting or controling it by leverin settings Description Dear Winx Club fans, have you ever wanted to be a Winx fairy and race through beautiful 3D underwater? Now you can! Winx Sirenix Power lets you swimming through Infinite Ocean, taken straight from the 5th season of the Winx Club! Swim through Pillar of Control as your favorite fairy, and gather as many hearts as you can before the time runs out! Race against Tritannus through the reefs and caves, and avoid spells cast by the Trix! Once you complete your training, you'll be ready to take on Tritannus with super-powerful spells! Download Winx Sirenix Power today to save the Selkies before Tritannus captures them, and stop him from polluting the Infinite ocean! Features *Play as your favorite Winx fairy: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa or Tecna; *Race through 5 different tracks: Infinite Ocean, Shark Eye Mountain, Pillar of Control, Pillar of Balance, and Rocky Reef all taken from Winx Club TV show; *Spells, shields and Sirenix power to boost your speed, protection and invincibility; *Rock through 3D underwater with Winx Club songs and soundtracks; *20 levels of game play; *Choiche of tilt or joystick control. Great Value Packs *Gamer Pack: play as Stella, and swim through Shark Eye Mountain; *Fairy Pack: play as Stella and Flora; *Princess Pack: play as Aisha and Musa; *Super Fairy Pack: get all the fairies for one great price; *Ultimate Pack: unlock all in one bargain price! Trivia *The app is free to download on Google Play, App Store or Kindle Fire *Some features require in-app purchases. *You need to buy the Shark Eye Mountain, Pillar of Balance and Rocky Reef in order to unlock all gems on the Sirenix boxes. *Each Fairy Now Have A Fairy Upgrade **Bloom - Heart Magnet **Stella - Star Power **Flora - Nature Protector **Aisha - Ocean Speed **Musa - Music Healer **Tecna - Tecno Boost *In the new update, You can unlock the Pillar of Control for free. Soundtracks *To Save a Selkie *Playful Oceans *Race against Time *Wonders of the Infinite Ocean *Ocean Magic *Wrath of Tritannus *Gathering Spells Updates *May 8, 2013 - None *January 28, 2013 - Winx Sirenix Power has just gotten better! We have included based upon feedback rom the fans of our App. What’s new - features? … *August 15, 2013 - The New Winx Sirenix power update is now ready! Our latest update contains an exciting new track,two new fairies and new great value packs~ Available in the shop now! New Packs: Great Value!… *November 6, 2013 - The latest update contains an awesome New Track, great new fairy, two New Languages and brand New FREE Fairy Powers Upgrades! Unlock the Pillar of Balance Track and race to save Lithia from the evil Tritannus! Unlock Tecna from the in-app store and complete the Winx Today! Each Winx has their own Free Fairy Power upgrade… *March 24, 2014 - New Auto Shield Spell, Collect blue Sirenix hearts for heart boost,Tritannus more difficult to defeat,All spells unlocked & Attack spell improved *May 16, 2014 - New Track, Rocky Reef added to the shop. Pillar of Control track is now free! Gallery Trailers Category:Games Category:Media Category:Sirenix Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club